I'm In Love With A Dixon - CG
by coralgrimeess
Summary: -"I'm not afraid of dying, I'm just scared that if I die, who'll love you as much as I do?"- Jessica Dixon, Sister of Daryl and Merle Dixon. When the shit hit the fan, they lost her and she's been gone for years. What if one day Rick finds her and she is reunited with her brother? and what if a certain boy with a sheriff hat has his eye on her?
1. Chapter 1

I've been on my own for ages now.

I lost my brothers when the shit hit the fan, and ever since then I've been miserable- well more than usual. I've basically lost hope now, I mean they're alive, they have to be but looking for them has become increasingly hard.

But I guess I prefer being on my own, kind of.

I used to have hope. Couple years ago I was looking for camps, people anything to tell me I wasn't all alone, and I wouldn't except defeat.

So I found a camp. I watched them for a while, getting know what sort of people they were and truth is I didn't know how some of them were still alive. They were weak. And most of them had no idea what was happening outside of the walls they had built around themselves and I wasn't gonna be responsible for any deaths, I couldn't have blood on my hands from innocent people.

So after that I decided I needed to just live alone, by myself. I didn't need company, I'm not good at socialising anyway so why should I build relationships with people who have the potential to slip through my fingers at any point?

But right now I'm in a little cabin I found in the woods. It's a shit hole and I'm surprised it's still standing but it's shelter and that's all I need right now. It's not like I'm used to any better anyway.

But I've been here for about a week, and it's held pretty well.

I was laying on an uncomfortable mattress on the floor drowning in boredom, when the handle on the door started to move and I could here voices.

I shot up and grabbed my crossbow and hid in the little wardrobe in the room. The people were now in the cabin and I could here them "look in the cupboards for food while I check for walkers" that was a man's voice

I heard foot steps coming towards the wardrobe, and they were trying to open it. Shit.

I had my hand on my crossbow and when they finally opened the door I grabbed it and jumped out pointing it at the mysterious man. He had a short beard and his hair was scruffy, he had a grey shirt on with sheriff boots.

"drop your weapon!" I shouted with my finger on the trigger. "woah, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first you got it?" he said still not lowering his gun

After he said this a boy around my age came in, he had a sheriff hat on and his hair was long and got in the way of his piercing blue eyes. I'll admit it, he was cute but I couldn't let my guard down at a time like this.

"dad what's going on?" he asked, woah deep voice. "who's this?" he started walking towards me and I pointed my crossbow at him.

"okay, hold on before we do anything, what's your name?" asked the man "why should I tell you?" I said rudely. "you got a name or what?" ok this guy is officially getting on my nerves. I huffed then answered "Jessica. Jessica Dixon"

"Dixon?" asked the boy in the hat

"yes Dixon, you got a problem cowboy?" I was seriously pissed at the moment, I mean these people have just broken into my camp and are now interrogating me on my name.

"Calm down" said the man "my names Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl,"

"So who are you with?" Asked Rick

"Nobody, it's just me, it always has been" I said obviously

"So you're telling me a little girl like you has survived on her own, with no help at all?" He said patronisingly

"Call me a little girl again and I swear to god there'll be an arrow so far up your ass, it'll be comin' out your mouth" I snapped viciously at the irritating man

I heard a chuckle and shot my head towards Carl who had amusement written all over his face from his dad's reaction.

He then said "we have a group, about a mile away in a prison, you wonna come?"

Rick glared at him "Carl" he hissed

"What?"

"You can't just give away our camp like that" Rick said like it was obvious

"Oh come on, we could seriously use some guts like her" he said looking at me admiringly "and I'm pretty sure we know someone just like her" he finished looking at Rick and having a silent conversation with their eyes

His dad caught on and he gave in "Okay I have some questions for you"

"I ain't gonna take some damn quiz, can you guys just get off of my land before I snap you both in half" I said ready to shoot

"Okay look, we're asking you if you want to live in a safe camp, but first I need to ask you some questions alright?"

I gave in and nodded

"Good now how many walkers have you killed?"

"How the heck am supposed to know that, I feel like I've slaughtered half the world by now"

Rick rolled his eyes but continued "how many people have you killed?"

I froze, "Um, I- well-" I sighed then weakly answered "a few"

"Why?" Rick askers slowly

"I didn't have choice" I said my voice nearly cracking

The memories that I had tried to forget for so long all came flooding back, but I forced myself to hold it all in because I couldn't look weak in front of these people

"Okay" Rick said, he looked like he was thinking

"Okay, we have a very secure prison close to here and I'm willing to let you stay with us" he said to me kindly

Did I really wanna be part of a group?

I don't exactly like being alone but it's always been how I work best, maybe it is time for a change, and I can take care of myself it turns out the wrong decision.

"Umm, ok then I guess I'll come check it out" I walked out the door and they followed me, then took the lead and we made our way to this prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooooo Thanks to the guys who reviewed, I've changed this like LOADS SO I HOpe it's a lot better, so please let meh know if _is _any better :))

As we came through the trees, I could see a massive building emerging; it had towers and lots of gates. Oh right that's the prison...

To be honest the whole walk was pretty awkward, Carl and Rick were just talking and I was kind of just left behind them to walk on my own. But when Carl wasn't talking to Rick, I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

As we walked up to it, Rick called out to a woman with short brown hair to open up the gate, she opened it and just looked at me and said "Rick who's this?" she asked still looking at me. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"This is Jessica, Jessica Dixon" he replied emphasizing Dixon.

"Dixon?" she questioned "yes for Christ sake! My second name is Dixon! Is that so hard to believe?" I shouted

"Jessica-" Rick started but I cut him off, "please call me Jess, Jessica is getting annoying" I stated

"Ok then Jess, why don't you come inside we have someone you might want to meet"

"Ok?" I said as more of a question

We walked inside, it was kind of cool. Dark, but cool. There were cells with people's things in it, by the looks of it there were quite a few more people in this group, but who could they want me to meet?

Carl walked in behind me, and I swear he was looking at me again, he then walked in front of me and called out "Hey Daryl!" did he just say Daryl?

Then the face I thought I'd never seen again came walking down the prison stairs, his hair was a lot longer now and he was very scruffy. He also still had that same leather vest with the wings on the back.

"what'd want? I was bus-" he stopped talking when he noticed me. "Jessie?" he asked in disbelief, Jessie's always been his nickname for me, and Merle as well.

He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and walked towards me. "You're alive" he whispered

I nodded with tears building up in my eyes, and then leaped into his arms sobbing. "I thought you were dead" he said with his head buried into my neck. "I can't believe you're here" I tried to say between sobs

By now Daryl also had tears in his eyes and Daryl never cries. Quite a few people were now in the room, there was a man with one leg? A woman with short hair, a younger girl with a baby in her arms and a guy with his hands on the shoulders of the woman I saw by the gates.

They were all in disbelief, but ignored them because I never wanted to let go, I just wanted to stay in the comfort and safety of my brothers arms for as long as possible.

We finally broke apart the woman with short hair said "Daryl who is this?"

"This is my lil' sister Jessie" he replied "you have a sister? How come you never told us?" the girl with the baby in her arms said "well I thought she was dead, and I didn't really like to talk about it" he said "but now I've found her!" he said while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and lifting me up

I giggled and everyone smiled, "I've never seen Daryl this happy before" laughed Carl to which everyone chuckled along, the happy atmosphere was nice, something I hadn't experienced in years, even before the world went shit.

After Daryl intruded me and I'd met everyone and talked for a while, I found out that Maggie and Glenn were together and the baby was Carl's sister and not actually Beth's baby...

Rick came up to me and said "you can have a cell to yourself, lucky for you we have one left in this block"

"What about Daryl, don't he have a cell?" I asked "no he didn't want to feel like a 'caged animal'" he said doing air quotes around caged animal.

I chuckled, that's my brother. "Well ok then, which one?" He pointed to the one and I went in.

I didn't really have much stuff to put away because all I had was my crossbow with more arrows in my bag - I got a bit carried away whilst making them. My water bottle I'd picked up, and some tins of food that I'd gotten when I raided an old camp. Which I should probably give to Rick or someone, might as well get off on a good start.

I sat on my new bed smiling to myself, finally feeling happiness and content, I can't believe I found Daryl. I could now feel more secure and everyone here seems really nice, I mean I won't let my guard down just yet but to be honest if Daryl trusts them then why shouldn't I?

I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw Carl come into my cell, "Hey, how're feeling?"

"Good" I smiled at him, "really good actually" I added

He grinned at me "I'm glad, you know I think you'll really fit in here" he said sitting down next to me

"Thanks Carl that's really sweet" I replied turning to look at him "I've been on my own for so long I forgot what it's like to be around nice people, sorry if I was kinda harsh when ya found me" I said sheepishly

He just smiled and said "hey you shouldn't be sorry, you had every right to be a defensive, but you should know that now you're in our group you're apart of our family and I hope you can learn to trust me- I mean us uh like Daryl has" he quickly corrected himself.

I pretended not hear his cute little mistake and thanked him,

"So um, you got a story?" He asked

"Not one I'm willing to tell you" I chuckled

"That's okay but I'm always here if you wanna talk okay?" He said in a caring tone

"Thanks that means a lot" I told him kindly

We then just looked at each other.

"You have really nice eyes" I said out of no where, I scolded myself in my head "um" I blushed

He laughed "thanks, you have a nice face" he said returning the compliment with a hint of a smirk on his face.

I put my hands over my face replicating the monkey emoji, self conscious because of the dirt and cuts all over it

"Stoooop, I need to get cleaned up" I blushed whilst smiling

"You should go to Hershel, he'll take care of those cuts for you"

"Think I will actually thanks" I said "you know I'm surprised you didn't mistake me for a walker" I chuckled

"Never, you're too pretty" he replied cutely

That's actually the nicest the thing someone's said to me, I thought while trying not to blush furiously.

"Are you flirting with me Mr Grimes" I asked him grinning

"I'm certainly trying to Miss Dixon" he replied smoothly

I laughed but then got closer to him and whispered in his ear "well it's working"

Before he had time to reply I was walking out of the cell on the way to find Hershel, leaving him in his own thoughts.

Hiiiiii So that twas my second chapterrr (obvs)

I'm open to any feed back pls lemme know what u thinkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the main area where some of the group were sitting.

Daryl was at a table with Maggie, Glenn and Rick so I went over to them.

"Hi" I said, Daryl turned around as I sat down next to him, "where have you been?" he asked me "Just talking to Carl" I replied nonchalantly

He raised his eyebrows "What? He's my age, so you know might as well make friends, can't be a lonely sucker all of my life" I chuckled defending myself

"Oh and thanks for leaving me to sleep on my own" I glared at him

"S'not my fault" he grumbled

"Well you're the one with too much pride for your own good" I smirked

He huffed but Rick stepped in asking "Was Carl okay to you?"

"Yeah he was fine, really sweet" I smiled at him "why?"

"Nothing it's just I haven't seen him wanna talk to anyone like that in long time, you must be special" he grinned at me, I blushed at the fact that Carl might have soft spot for me.

"You just talked right" questioned Daryl

"Yeah" I said but then added " wait what'd you think I'm gonna do?"

"Don't act like you haven't done anything with boys before, I know what you used to do" he said in a serious tone.

"Daryl.." I said and made a gesture towards Rick to let him know I needed him to shut the fuck up. And how the hell does he know about that anyway?

"Sorry" he mumbled, Rick looked at me for a second before dismissing what just happened and turning to Glenn who was on a conversation with Maggie.

"I need some people to make a-" he started before he was cut of by Carl walking over.

"Hey" he said and sat next to me, "Hi son, as I was saying I need some people to go on a run because we're running low on supplies."

"Yer sure, I'll go" he replied "I'll go, got nothin better to do" my brother said

"Oo can I join?" I asked "yer I want to come too" said Carl

"No" said Rick "Please Dad, let me help out properly for once" pleaded Carl

"It's fine he can come, me and Glenn will be there, but as for you missy" he said looking at me "I'm not sure if I want you going out just yet, I mean I just got you back and your not exactly in the best condition right now are you?"

"Oh c'mon dude! you're goin' let Carl go but say no to me?" I said frustrated "and I got Hershel to stitch me up real good look" I exclaimed as I lifted my sleeves up and showed him my face in an exaggerated manner

"Please" I said looking at him with puppy eyes

"Ugh, alright fine you can come but you stick with me the whole time you got it?" he said finally giving in.

"Yes thank you Daryl!" I jumped up and hugged him around his shoulders "I'm gonna get my crossbow!" I yelled whilst running to my cell.

"Meet me at the gates!" He shouted to me

...

So there you go! Sorry it was short it was just filler chapter because I wanted to update :)


	4. Chapter 4

I got off of Daryl's bike and grabbed my crossbow from my back, I saw Carl and Glenn get out of the car.

"Alright Jessie you stick by me the while time you understand? I am not losing you again ok?" he said seriously

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically

We walked into a small convenience store, Carl and Glenn walked off which left me and my brother.

"Hey Daryl?" I said

"Mm" he replied

"Um i've been meaning to ask you" I paused for a moment "Um w-where's Merle" I asked

He suddenly stopped walking and just stared for minute, I looked up to his face and saw a look of pain across it.

He finally looked at me knelt down to my height "H-he um was- " that's not good...

"Is he dead?" I cut him of bluntly

"Honestly, I-I don't know" he said

"Look, basically the first time we met Rick was when some people from our group went out on a run to the city, Atlanta, and after they'd bumped into Rick, they where on a roof. Apparently Merle was high and being a dick again and Rick handcuffed him to a pipe, when they had to leave because walkers were surrounding them T-dog dropped the key and they had to leave Merle behind" he explained

There were a few tears forcing their way out of my eyes but I wouldn't let them, there's no time to cry in this world anymore. But anyway Merle might not have been the best person in the world but he was my big brother and I loved him to pieces, we got on so well.

Daryl carried on "When I found out this happened, we went back there and looked for him, but when we got there all that was left was a hand and a trail of blood"

"I'm so sorry Jessie" Daryl said and hugged me as the tears now solemnly made their way down my cheeks but I wiped them away angrily

This will not effect me.

Just then Carl walked over "Hey I got- woah whats going on? Jess you ok?" he asked worriedly

Daryl mouthed something to him and he nodded understandingly while I tried desperately not to let out a sob into his shoulder. This whole 'no crying thing' really hasn't worked since I came to the prison.

After a few minutes I realised how pathetic I must look, especially in front of Carl. Dammit. I brought my head up and harshly wiped the stupid tears off of my now red face and said "well let's go then" as I pushed past Carl to go through the door of the shop

They both followed me in, I went to a section looking for tinned foods when I felt hand on my shoulder.

It was Carl "Are you ok now?" he asked, I nodded and said "Yeah thanks, but I guess I'm just pissed you know?" I looked at the ground

"He was such a prick" I dryly laughed "but I just miss him so much" as I said this my voice cracked

I was shocked when Carl crushed me in a hug, I tensed up at first but then melted into his arms.

I buried my face into his neck and sighed peacefully, I couldn't help but feel really safe with him right now

We stayed like that for a while until he pulls back and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Sorry" he chuckles "I just really wanted to do that" I look into his gorgeous eyes and giggle- wait what? I never giggle

"It's ok, I guess I needed it" I smile at him missing his warm arms wrapped around my body and the way my head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck and-

"Hey guys" said Glenn as he walked over to us with Daryl pulling me out of stupid thoughts, I was silently kicking myself for feeling like this.

I can't.

"You got everything?" asked Carl

"Most of it but we might need to go into some other stores" said my brother

"Ok then let's go" I walked out and they followed.

When we reached another store we all went in different sections

I was taking some things of a shelf to put in the bag when I heard Carl yell for help

I quickly dropped the stuff on the floor and grabbed my crossbow from my back as I ran over to the source of the noise

There was a walker on top of him with another stumbling towards them

I quickly shot the one coming over and grabbed the arrow out if it's head before using it to stab the walker that was trying to eat Carl's face off

I helped him role it off of him and gave him a hand to stand up, he went and retrieved his gun where it had fallen

"Woah that was close" he said still in shock "Thank you so much, you literally just saved my life"

He gave me a hug "Anytime" I told him

"Hey we heard shouting what happened?" Daryl said worryingly as he rushed over with Glenn

"I got attacked by walkers but Jess saved me" Carl replied looking at me

"Well done" Daryl said to me as he rubbed my back "so you're ok Carl? No scratches?"

"Yep totally fine" he reassured us

Once we finished in the stores we went back to the car and Daryl's bike and made our way home, the sun was already setting.

We reached the prison and went inside, Rick rushed to Carl and gave him a hug, then they started talking.

"Well done for savin' Carl back there" Daryl said as he came over to me "Thanks" I replied

"You must be tired, go get some sleep and I'll see ye' in the mornin'" he said then kissed my forehead.

"Jessica honey, I put some clothes on your bed for you to sleep in, they're Beth's so they might be a bit big but they'll do for now" she said sweetly

"Thanks Carol" I said "night"

I made my way to my cell and saw the clothes on the bed, I got changed into them and they were a tad on the large side but not to bad

I heard a knock on the wall and turned to see Rick "Hey can I talk to you"

"Yeah" I said casually

He walks in a bit further "Look, I just wanted to thank you for saving Carl today, he told me what happened and I just needed to say thanks because I just couldn't handle loosing him as well"

"Hey, hey that's fine it was nothing really, he's an amazing guy you know, too good to be walker food" I joked

He laughed as well "and I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you when we found you, it was immature, I think I was just shocked, there aren't many tough people with good hearts left you know, but what you did for Carl proved that there are and I think that you've really earned your place in the group" he smiled at me "your one of us now" he said sincerely

"Thanks Rick" I said gratefully, while smiling at floor

"Alright, now go get to bed you must be exhausted"

"Ok night" I waved "goodnight" he replied

Tonight I could fall asleep happily knowing that I was actually worth something and there were still things to live for.


	5. Chapter 5

My feet dangle through the gaps of the railing on the guard tower, as I sit and drift away in my thoughts.

I've been here for about a month now, and it's finally starting to feel like a home- not my home obviously, because this was just so much better

Its so,nice to be able to talk to people, and smile again.

I'm so happy now that I've found Daryl, and I think he is too

I just got back from hunting with him and I'm exhausted, we ran into about 3 herds of walkers.

But we did manage to bring back a load of squirrels and the group seemed pretty impressed, so we should eat well tonight at least.

I hear footsteps, and the door opens to reveal Carl.

"Hey, I couldn't find you anywhere" he said whist sitting down next me and throwing his legs over the edge.

"Yeah, that's 'cuz I'm up here" I smirked, I turned my head towards him

"Shut up" he laughed

Me and Carl have gotten quite close over the time I've been here, he's like the best friend I never had. We constantly tease and joke with each other and I just feel more comfortable around him.

Although when I'm with him I do get wary looks from Daryl, but I do my best to ignore them.

His face was shiny under the sun, and I could the see the freckles scattered over his cheeks and his nose, his hair was swept across his forehead and held in place by his hat.

His eyes looked really blue and when he turned to look at me, I found myself getting lost in them.

"You ok there?" he asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

I snapped out of my trance and said "oh um, sorry I was just, um you kno-" I stuttered until he interrupted

"It's cool, I get it"

"Get what?"

"I'm just to good looking for you to keep your eyes off of me" he stated with a cocky grin

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pushed him, he pretended to be really hurt and flung himself onto his back, with his legs still over the edge

"It's true though"

"Shut up, you wish" I giggled, again with this giggling, I've been doing it lot lately. Acting all girly and shit, ugh.

Maybe I kinda like it though, just a tiny bit.

He gasped dramatically "how could you?"

I chuckled and said "Stop being a doof and get up, let's go back inside I think the food will be ready soon anyway"

I stood up as Carl sat up, and before I could move away he threw his arms up hinting for me pull him up.

I huffed and bent down extending my arm for him to grab and instead of standing up he just pulled me down on top him so I was perched on his lap.

I squealed as I fell down but calmed as soon as I saw his beautiful eyes bore into my own

He continued to study my face as I just say there frozen not knowing what to do

I mean it's not like I haven't been in this situation before, but come on this is Carl, I have a reason to be nervous.

I never thought he could be this confident, but despite this I stare into his eyes and find that his are looking at my lips.

I stare at his too, and find a strange urge to kiss them.

I start to lean in and he doesn't seem fazed so I carry on, hoping to feel his lips on mine but before they can someone bursts through the door.

We both back our heads away and look to see who it is, and to my dismay I see my brothers face with disappointed look upon it.

I frown until I realise that I'm still on Carl's lap and quickly jump off, while Carl stands up.

"I came up to say foods ready" Daryl said bluntly before glaring at me and walking back into the tower to go down the stairs.

I looked at Carl and he smiled at me, and then went inside as I followed him.

...

Hey guyys, sorry if it's bit boring and short n yeah but they are kinda cute


	6. I'm backkkkk

Hiiiii

ive decided to pick up this story again! Yayyyy

Just a heads up, I've updated all the chapters bc I read them n realised how NOT GOOD they were so I've changed them and hopefully improved them

it would be awesome if u could re-read the chapters bc some of them change things quite a bit :))

thank uuuuuu


	7. PLease readd (its good news i promise)

i know you were probs thinking YAY update but basically

my exams finish in 2 weeks and then i have a 3 month break WOOO

which means i'll have time to write

_i actually have written most of a new chapter, but i realised that it's for a bit further on in the story _

_IDK ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN but basically the scene just liked jumped a big chunk of the relationship (i think you can guess who i'm talking about) therefore i decided not to publish it and wait until i had lots of time to work on relationship development in the story so its more realistic _

i also actually had like writers block, so i got confused with where i had set the story and the actual storyline of the tv show, which is why i just walked away from it for a while. So when i have all that time i can work it all out and pick it back up again yayyyy

**i just wanted to let you all know (if there is anyone who still reads this lol) that you can expect me to carry on with this book I KNOW I SAID THAT IN THE LAST A/N BUT SHUT UP OKAY**

Bc i do like writing and i love the response i get from this book, i never realised how many people actually read it until now omg i feel bad i left everyone hanging, why am i a terrible person

But anyway! i hope you understand why i've left this so long but let me know what you think of the book and TELL EVERYONE TO READ IT bc its hard to get motivated to write it when i get no response lol (i know thats unfair bc ive ditched you all for so long but ive pulled myself together now and i need feed back on if you would read it and maybe even something you want to see happen with the characters, oo that would be good)

OKAY THANK YOUUUU i'll stop blabbering now


End file.
